


Fixation

by loki89



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, I haven't written in so long please go easy on me, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki89/pseuds/loki89
Summary: When you're so engrossed in reading a book.. sometimes you pet something soft without realizing it..something like fur..





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and this is unbeta'd and a little unedited and good lord summaries suck I'm sorry

Belle still wasn’t quite used to the coldness of the snow on the ground. A few miles off and she’d be in her summer dress, dabbing behind her neck with a cool cloth to fight against the heat. She pulled her shawl around her tighter, glancing up at her companion next to her. The beast was glancing around the small area, those stunning blue eyes filled with wonder as he took in the sights around him. Birds streaked across the sky, while others sang sweet little notes in the crisp air. Sunlight reflected off of the snow that never melted, while icicles on trees dripped little droplets of crystal clear water every so often. Belle admitted the sight itself was beautiful, even though they had seen the same thing before on their walk yesterday.

The beast padded his way through the snow, which looked as though a new layer had stuck to the ground overnight. Belle couldn’t help but notice his paw prints in the snow. She slid her hand into her dress pocket, retrieving her book and letting Beast walk ahead a few paces. With a satisfying ~crack~ of the spine, Belle opened her book to a random section, scanning her finger along the words until she came to a part she was satisfied with. Belle cleared her throat, causing Beast to curiously look behind him. He ducked a little to get a glance at the cover, before rolling his eyes. Romeo and Juliet.

“I give you a library full of books and that is the book you choose to read?” He said in disbelief. Belle gave him a small smile, but ignored his comment, opening her mouth to read out loud. 

“ Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend!  
I must hear from thee every day in the hour,  
For in a minute there are many days:  
O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo! “

She paused, to straighten out her breath, before continuing. 

“ Farewell!  
I will omit no- “

“And why that part?” The Beast interrupted. Belle glanced up at him, shooting him a stubborn glare. She swiftly stepped lightly forward to stand next to him, scooping her arm under his so that they were linked. She started walking forward, giving his linked arm a sharp tug and smiling back down to her book as Beast confusingly followed her, arms still linked. Belle continued, taking pauses between the character’s lines. 

As she read, her voice faded as she switched from reading out loud to in her head. Beast hummed in amusement, a little frightened as to what she might do if he tried to slip his rather large hand from her much smaller, delicate one. Was he pulling on her arm? Did it hurt her? Was he taking too large of steps? She was looking down at her book and not where she was going, should he guide her? So many questions flitted across his mind, his gaze fixated on Belle. She looked so happy and peaceful and so content. Was she really content here? At his castle? 

Unbeknownst to the pair, both of their heads distracted by either a book or the lady on his arm. Belle began to absentmindedly push the Beast’s coat sleeve up his arm a little, and slowly stroke the brown fur that thickly coated his arm. She hardly even realized she was doing it. The Beast quickly glanced down, and if one could see it, blushed profusely. Was she.. Was she petting him? He looked to her face, Belle still fixed on her book. The Beast panicked for a second, wondering what to do, before clearing his throat.. A sound that was more gruff than he had hoped. 

Belle’s faced snapped out of the book and up to his head, her eyes wide in curiosity.   
“Yes?” she said, her sweet voice causing Beasts heart to flutter. He used his free hand to cough into it, before glancing down at where her thumb was slowly stroking over his wrist. Belle’s gaze followed, yanking her hand back as though she had touched a hot soup pot over the fire. In the process, she had also dropped her book, which fell into the snow with a wet thud. The Beast quickly ducked down and retrieved it, brushing the clumps of snow off the leather of the back cover. He offered it out gently to her. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you I just thought..” He started, before a blushing Belle shook her head.   
“No no, I’m terribly sorry.. I didn’t realize..” she trailed off. The two looked at each other, A silence filling the air. Even the birds didn’t sing. The Beast gave a smile and looked down at his feet. Belle looked off to the side, before turning back to her book, giving the back cover a wipe off on her skirt, and sliding it nicely back into her pocket. The Beast cleared his throat once again, before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Would.. You mind.. Dancing? With me? Tonight?”


End file.
